


A Whole New World

by thisismydesignrk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Changelings, I have an idea of where this is going, I promise, Multi, New Wizarding World, The Potters Live, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignrk/pseuds/thisismydesignrk
Summary: In a loud voice, he began to speak of Lord Voldemort's plans for their world, his voice easily slipping into a passioned plea for understanding and obedience. Some students began nodding along and he smiled, relieved. Maybe they could do this after all...Voldemort wins, people are schocked at how sane he is, and how his plans aren’t actually to boil muggleborns and eat unicorns. Updating will be kinda crazy, due to the fact that school is a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

A hush fell over the Great Hall. The students were eating breakfast, when suddenly a patronus had flown into the room, announcing for all to hear "The Ministry has fallen. The Dark Lord has won." Dumbledore, known for his long winded speeches and staunch Lightsided views, was speechless. Students looked up at him, some looking terrified, others frowning, and a few were hiding looks of glee and joy. He shook himself out of his stupor and rose to give a rousing speech of friendship and caution, when the doors flew open and Orion Black, followed by several people in auror's robes strode in. Dumbledore knew Orion to be a member of Voldemort's inner circle, and was about to stun him and his companions, when an incarcerous hit him from the seats to his right. Flabbergasted, he pulled against the ropes binding him to check who had attacked him. He saw, to his great shock and everlasting horror, a calm and slightly sneering Severus Snape, the boy who had just professed to regretting his actions and sought redemption, the boy Albus had just offered sanctuary as the Hogwart's Potions Professor the night before.   
Orion nearly grinned at the look of shock and betrayal on the "great and almighty" Albus Dumbledore's face. When he had sent his patronus, a red-tailed hawk, before him and his contingent, he was beside himself with anticipation of the reaction his news would bring. He couldn't wait to finish his duty to his lord and then return to his manor and celebrate their victory. He waved open the doors and looked immediately to Severus, their Lord's temporary double agent. Severus responded to their entrance by flinging a timely incarcerous at the Headmaster.  
Severus bowed his head slightly to Orion and turned around and walked to the doors, his robes billowing behind him. Stopping just before he reached the doors, he lifted a hand in a "rise" sort of manner, and the entirety of the Slytherin house followed him out the doors and towards the dungeons. Orion watched them go and then turned to face the remaining three houses and teachers. He turned first to Flitwick and nodded his head, a slight smile on his face. "Master Flitwick," he said, his voice echoing through the large room, "as promised, neutrality in exchange for the safety of you and your students. Please allow them to be escorted to the Ravenclaw dorm by the gentlemen behind me, and I promise once I finish speaking to the remaining students you shall be brought to them and may inform them of all the Dark Lord has in store." Flitwick nodded his head and hopped down from his chair, light footsteps sounding immeasurably louder in the stunned silence following Lord Black's announcement. Flitwick touched the Ravenclaw prefects on the shoulder lightly and they rose, their faces tight and nervous as they gathered the younger student and ushered them out of the hall, followed by four of the aurors Lord Black had brought with him. Orion then turned to Madam Sprout and politely offered the same deal he and Flitwick had made. She hesitated only a second before firmly nodding and striding to where her puffs were waiting anxiously. She murmured a few things to some of the more terrified students, and as they trailed out the doors, waved to them, smiling comfortingly. Orion took a deep breath and turned to the last house. The house with some students actively glaring at him and others silently sobbing. He withheld a grimace and decided to reveal his Lord's plans with all of them here, in hopes to get some cooperation. In a loud voice, he began to speak of Lord Voldemort's plans for their world, his voice easily slipping into a passioned plea for understanding and obedience. Some students began nodding along and he smiled, relieved. Maybe they could do this after all...


	2. Heading to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big time skip, sorry if you’re not a fan of those.

45 years later.....  
“Mother!” Narcissa Malfoy did not sigh, but it was a close thing. Her little darling, Draco, was leaving for Hogwarts today. Specifically, they should have walked out the door five minutes ago.  
“Mother!” Draco screeched, “We’re going to be late! We’re going to be late and then I’ll miss the train, and then I won’t be able to go to Hogwarts and meet Hadrian, because I won’t be with Orion and he won’t be able to introduce us!” All the words were punctuated by slamming doors and drawers, interspersed with tiny gasps of breath she could only hear because she has been standing outside his door for the past 10 minutes, waiting for him to acknowledge her so that she can remind him that he’s had everything packed for a week, and anything he somehow missed, can be sent with a house elf.  
“Mother!” Narcissa smirked slightly, and then cleared her throat daintily. Draco whirled around, eyes wide.  
“I meant Mother, how wonderful to see you, you wouldn’t happen to know whereIputmywandwouldyou?” Narcissa arched an eyebrow.  
“Breathe darling. If you would take a moment to calm yourself you would realize that your wand is tucked behind your ear. As it has been ever since you got it.” Draco flushed and sheepishly smiled up at her. She sighed and smiled at him. “Come along dragon, you have everything and we do need to get going.” Draco zipped over and grabbed her hand, beaming.  
•••  
The platform 9 and 3/4 was bustling with activity, so many tearful goodbyes, accompanied by animals lunging desperately for freedom and laughing students eager to escape their families and reunite with friends. The Malfoy family appeared in the apparition zone with a quiet pop, quickly moving onward towards the train doors.  
“Now remember Draco darling, write at least every two days, if you cannot write everyday. Respect your teachers, earn house your points, don’t get caught, and remember to call Severus Professor during class.” Draco huffed and took his father’s hands.  
“Father, I know all of that. I’ll write you all the time, and winter break isn’t that far away.” Lucius Malfoy sniffed dismissively.  
“Say goodbye dragon,” said Narcissa with a wry smile, “and go and find Orion.”  
“Yes Mother!” Draco said sweetly, giving her a hug and kissing them both on their cheeks. He gave his father a quick embrace, and then raced off into the crowd. Stepping onto the train, Draco began his search.  
‘Now, where could he be?’ Thought Draco as he prowled down the Hogwarts Express. Students of every year and house stepped out of his way, understandable given that he was a Malfoy and that on his face was a scowl not unlike Professor Snape’s when he had to teach first year Gryffindors.  
Draco came to a sudden stop, he could’ve sworn he had just heard Orion’s voice. He nodded to himself, then threw open the compartment door.  
Inside were two boys and a girl, only one unfamiliar face, which meant that the boy sitting there with the wild hair was one Hadrian James Potter. Draco smirked and stuck his hand out. “Draco Malfoy.”  
The boy blushed and leaned forward to shake his hand.  
“Harry Potter.” Draco smiled and sat down next to the girl.  
“So, Daphne, how was your summer holiday?” asked Draco politely.  
“They were pleasant. We visited a unicorn herd in Cumbria,” Daphne said, her eyes sparkling “and afterwards we visited Blaise in Italy.”  
“Lucky,” Draco grumbled “I haven’t seen him in ages.”  
“I haven’t seen him at all.” said Harry cheekily. The group laughed and began to talk again. A few minutes later, the door opened again. Leaning against the doorframe was a boy their age, with mocha colored skin, dark brown curls and vibrant, almost violet, eyes.  
“Blaise!” cried Draco, standing up and falling into Blaise’s arms, “I haven’t seen you in so long, have you already moved on from me? We were to be wed!” Draco wailed dramatically.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Draco darling,” Blaise purred, “all the wonders of Italy are nothing compared to your pale beauty.”  
Daphne and Orion clapped, and the two actors took a bow and sat down.   
“So Harry, this is Blaise.” Blaise leaned over and kissed Harry’s hand.  
“Charmed.” he murmured. Harry blushed again, but he had an easy-going grin and was obviously happy.  
The last call for students was heard, and then the train began to make its way through the Scottish countryside.  
“So Hadrian-“ started Blaise  
“Just Harry, please. It’s Harry to my friends.” said Harry with a smile.  
“Alright then, Harry, what House do you suppose you will be sorted into?”  
“Well, I’m not entirely sure. My parents were both Gryffindors, as is my godfather, but having spent so much time with Orion, I feel like I could be a Slytherin as well.”  
Blaise laughed. “There’s quite a bit of difference between the two, are you sure you don’t know?” he teased, a dark eyebrow raised questioningly.  
“Well no one really knows for sure which House they’ll get until it’s already happened,” reminded Draco.  
Blaise fixed his childhood friend with an exasperated glare. “I am aware of the fact, thank you Draco. I was endeavoring to make our most reclusive member comfortable, so pipe down.” drawled Blaise, looking down his nose at Draco in a way he had surely learned from his mother.   
“Sorry.” muttered Draco. “It’s just that I want all of us to be in Slytherin, together! It’d be no fun if we couldn’t cheer on the same team during the quidditch matches, or meet to hang out in the same common room, or even eat at the same table!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
“Awh Dray, I didn’t know you cared.” cooed Orion, reaching up and cupping Draco’s face. Draco blushed and sat down with a huff.  
“I’m not worried about you, I know you’ll be in Slytherin, as will Blaise and I. Daphne, I know you have the potential to be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, and Harry you were just talking about how you were torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so I have a right to be worried.” said Draco triumphantly.  
“Never said you didn’t Draco. Or hey, maybe we’ll all flout convention! Daphne you could be the Ravenclaw, Harry can go to Gryffindor, I will be the Slytherin of course, and Draco, you can be the Hufflepuff!” cheered Orion.  
Draco’s face of horrified disgust was positively delightful.  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with Hufflepuff,” began Draco, his still faintly horrified face betraying his words, “but the hat will sort me into Slytherin, or there will be no more sorting hat and I will just sort myself into Slytherin.”  
“A magical object, thousands of years old, imbued with the magic of four of the most powerful wizards and witches in recorded history, versus an eleven year old Malfoy who was just told no. Yeah, I actually think the odds are in your favor Draco.” remarked Blaise thoughtfully. Dodging Draco’s hand, he continued. “But not to worry, my mother told me something.”  
Immediately the others quieted leaned in. The words of Seraphina Zabini were never to be discarded. “She says that the sorting hat will skim our minds, and make a decision based on that, but,” he paused, presumably for dramatic effect. Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise continues “but, the hat is vulnerable to, persuasion.” he said slyly. The other children looked suitably impressed, as they should. At eleven years old, there was no doubt in their minds that Seraphina Zabini could convince a goblin to give her free transactions, and a centaur to let her ride them.  
“So, all for one and that one being Slytherin, yes?” asked Draco. Everyone nodded, and they spent the rest of the train ride playing exploding snap and such things.


End file.
